Checkmate
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter find that a game of chess is a very interesting way to pass a snowy evening...


_**A/N:**_ _Unfortunately, despite my constant foot stamping, no characters belong to me. If they did, they would get into all manner of trouble! I'll return them, unharmed, after we have a little play date._

 _S_ pecial thanks to the 'Comma Queen in High Heels', who REPEATEDLY read this story to ensure it was just right.

Her dedication to beta work knows no limits.

 **For Merista. I hope you enjoy xx**

 **RATED M**

* * *

"Snow is over rated," Sam Carter said loudly. "Pretty, but over rated." She sat in an old rocking chair, staring out the window looking at the tiny flakes, which were now beginning to fill the large picture windows of Jack O'Neill's cabin.

" _A little flurry,_ they said. Does that mean something entirely different here, Sir?"

"Really? Still with the 'Sir', Carter?" Jack exclaimed handing her a mug of hot chocolate, and taking the other rocking chair by the window, looking out into the early evening darkness. Sam was amused at the effort he had made; whipped cream, tiny marshmallows and chocolate shavings adorned the top of the mug. "I'm not your CO anymore, just call me Jack, huh? And who doesn't like snow?"

"I like snow just fine, _Jack_ , just not when it messes up plans. How long have you been trying to get me to go fishing with you? The one time I agree, a blizzard follows us!"

"Ah, see Carter," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I only ever wanted to get you to the cabin alone. You know that there are no fish in my pond. Not one."

"Aren't you Cheeky?"

"You say this like its news to you!" He said, an air of mischief in his voice.

"So what's the weather situation looking like?"

"It's looking like there are many more mugs of hot chocolate in your immediate future."

"I've been in worse situations," Sam said, her eyes closing for a moment recalling a memory. "Remember the ice cave?"

"Don't remind me of that, I'm still not fully warmed." He said, hugging his arms in closer, and taking a long drink of his hot chocolate. "We've been through some doozies."

"And now, it's over," Sam lamented.

"Or, it's only just beginning," Jack answered, his voice full of hope."Depends on which way you look at it."

"Good answer," she said, raising her eyes to look at him from where she sat, as the room suddenly went dark.

"Aw, dammit to hell, powers out."

* * *

"Chess Carter?" Jack asked, the light of the roaring fire dancing across his features.

"Chess?,You?" She asked, the surprise very evident in her voice.

"Yes, 'Chess. Me.' Little Miss 'I Blew up a Sun,'" he replied mockingly. "Actually, though, that was rather impressive."

"Yes, yes it was," she scolded.

Jack strolled over to the cabinet in the corner of candlelit room, and withdrew a large glass chessboard, and placed it onto the floor in front of Sam. He returned moments later with a large box, full of chess pieces. He walked back to the cabinet, and began pulling out bottles. "So, Carter," he said, looking back at her, holding 2 bottles. "We haaaave, Jack Daniel's, or Peach Schnaaps." She lifted her eyebrow comically, and he shrugged. "Yes, yes, okay, it's Tealc's, but don't knock it. There's also Guinness. What's your poison?"

"What's my poison? In what way?"

"Open the box Carter" he said, smiling.

She did as he asked and laughed, shaking her head. "I should have known really, that you'd have a shot glass chess board."

Sam reached into the box, and began pulling out the small glasses, setting them on the board. Each glass had a black, or white chess piece etched onto front. She had no idea where he got it, but it was so very Jack.

"So Samantha... What's...Your...Poison?" He asked again, the orange glow from the fire, making his eyes appear darker than their usual chocolate brown.

"Let's go with the…Jack," She said, a smirk suddenly appearing on her lips. "I've always rather liked Jack."

"Is that a fact, Samantha?"

"Indeed it is...but are you sure you want to do this? You've never played me at chess before," she said laughing.

"Sounds like another of your veiled challenges, Carter," he said with amusement in his voice, and a slight raise of the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, you're going down, Jack O'Neill. You're going so down."

"Oh, only if you're lucky, Carter," he whispered, taking the seat opposite her on the rug, in front of the fire, the large bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. She stared at him, fully aware of what he has just said, but not believing that the words had come out of his mouth. He didn't react, instead, opened the lid of the bottle and began to half fill each glass she had already set out on the board. She reached across him and picked up the knight he had just filled and drank the contents in one. "To get me started, "she said teasingly.

"Get comfortable Sam, you'll be here for a while," he said with a glint in his eye.

"Check, and, mate," Sam shouted, the effects of the amber liquid, she'd consumed, showing.

"Rematch. I demand a rematch," Jack shouted back, the two of them bursting into fits of laughter.

"Let me take a break for few minutes. If we keep going, I'll be 3 sheets to the wind," Jack said, leaning back against the couch, a genuinely happy smile on his slightly red face.

"Too damn hot," he announced suddenly, lifting the hem of his heavy sweater and made to pull it over his head. His black tee lifted fractionally with it, and Sam reached over to hold it in place while he pulled the sweater off. Her fingertips touched his bare skin, and he jumped, his body not expecting her touch.

Feeling courageous from the previous win, not to mention her fair share of the almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the floor, she leaned in and kissed him as the sweater covered his eyes. Caught completely off guard, Jack pulled back, whipped the sweater fully over his head and looked at her.

"Did you just?"

"Yes."

"You just...that happened?"

"Yes, like it?" She asked, grinning.

"Hell yes," he growled. "Finally."

Smiling, he reached for her hands, and pulled her on top his outstretched legs, until she was on top on him, her two legs kneeling either side of his. "Closer," he said. Sam scooted further up his legs until she was as close as she could get. He took her face in his hands and said, "Eight...years...I've waited eight fucking years to do this." He leaned in, then stopped, and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I kinda wanna savour the moment; First kiss and all", he said, smiling, before pressing his lips against hers.

A sudden bolt of desire ran through her entire body. He kissed her slowly at first, savouring her lips, stroking her face, but want soon took over, and his kisses deepened. She responded eagerly, hands on his neck, his face, in his hair. She pushed her body against his, and a moan escaped him.

Feeling his reaction pressing into her, she pushed his hands down from her neck, over her clavicle, down to the cotton covered fabric just above her breasts. He stilled. "How drunk are you?" He asked.

"Drunk enough that I KNOW I wanna do this, not too drunk, that you have to worry about taking advantage," she replied, before taking his hands, and pushing them down onto her breasts. He squeezed gently, and leaned to kiss her neck. She rolled her hips in appreciation, and he moaned into her ear.

"So...we're doing this?" He asked, leaning back to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, Jack, we're doing this," she replied, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He made short work of the buttons on her shirt, and it was in a crumpled heap somewhere to her left within seconds. Her black bra, and his tee shirt weren't far behind it. He stilled, staring at her perfect breasts, her nipples hardening, saluting him, practically inviting him to taste them. He reached under her arms, up behind her, holding her shoulders, pressing her down onto the growing bulge in his jeans, before leaning in. His tongue darted out and flicked the tip of one nipple, then blew a small breath onto the wet skin, watching as her body reacted to him. He sucked gently, making her body convulse, pressing into him harder, before he traced around her aureola. She moaned her appreciation.

"Like that, huh?" He said seductively, before sucking hard on her nipple.

"Uh, huh. Oh, god, yes," she said, almost whispering.

He moved his attention to the other breast, repeating his actions. His hands ran down her spine, to the curve of her ass, and squeezing tightly, pulled her hips even closer. Feelings of sheer pleasure shot through her, despite the fabric between them.

He kissed her again, but much deeper this time, all tongues and moans, her hands in his hair, his on the bare skin of her back. They lost themselves in kisses, their tongues dancing together in her mouth.

Whispering, "Stand up," he held her hands, and guided her until she stood in front of him. She looked curiously at him, and he answered her inquisitive stare with, "I believe your _exact_ words," he teased, were, "'you're going down, Jack O' Neill, you're going so down,' " as he popped the button of her Levi's.

He traced a finger from her belly button to the top of her zipper, all the while keeping full eye contact with her. He slid her zipper down, hooked his fingers into the empty belt loops of her jeans, and peeled them slowly down her legs, exposing her black lace panties.

"You're trying to fucking kill me here, Carter" He said, in a choked voice, his eyes now focused on the delicate lace, not 2 inches from his face. He leaned in, nuzzled into the front of the lace, and kissed her through the fabric. He kissed her belly, across the skin at the waistband of her panties, what he affectionately referred to as her 'giggle line', then down to the lace again, kissing and nuzzling , garnering soft moans of approval. He could feel the way he he was affecting her; her legs shook slightly, and the flimsy fabric was getting wetter, and wetter. His hands traced down over her hips, catching the lace as they did, and he pulled them, slowly down her long legs, to the floor. He took her hands, placed them on his head, looked up into her eyes and said, "Show me what you want, Sam." She pulled his head towards the 'V' of her legs, and he buried his face, nuzzling in through the golden curls, until his tongue found its target. She cried out, and gripped his head tighter. Jack reached down, lifted her leg, and pulled it over his shoulder. He laved at her, the new, open angle, granting him much more access than before. She moaned, called his name softly, while holding the back of his head in place, and rolling her hips gently into his tongue, building up a steady pace. She felt her core start to spiral, and the rolling of her hips sped up. Jack smiled into her flesh as the want in her overtook the cool collected Carter he was so used to seeing. She came against his tongue with a gentle rolling moan, much faster than he was expecting. Her body stilling, she held his head firmly in place while he continued to lick slowly, lapping up the last of her pleasure, before placing a kiss on her belly.

He reached out, and clasped her hands in his, and pulled her down towards him.

"Open your eyes, Sam." Jack said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Can't," she replied, "might not be real if I do."

"Oh it's real, believe me, THAT was real. I've fantasised about doing that for long enough about doing THAT to know that THAT was very, very real. Show me your eyes."

She opened her eyes as he reached for her face, and kissed her slowly, sensually, nipping at her lips, moaning quietly when she trailed her fingernails up his back.

"So, you've fantasised about me, huh?" She whispered into his ear, dropping kisses on his neck, suddenly braver than moments ago.

"Oh, yes, a LOT," he replied.

"Fascinating," she teased, "and in these fantasies, what exactly was I doing?" She asked, trailing kisses across his sharp jawline.

"Pretty much what you're doing now, but you called me 'Jack', not 'Sir'. It was sexy as fuck."

"So tell me, _Jaaaack_ , what do you want me to do?" She asked, drawing out his name, allowing her lips to wander to his chest, where she flicked her tongue over his nipples.

"I want you to...mmmmm... kiss down my body and then...Oh god Sam... I want you to unbutton my jeans."

He had barely gotten the words out before she had started moving her lips down, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"Let's see if your fantasies were accurate, shall we?"

"Yes, please" he said, choking out his answer.

Her lips reached his lower belly, and her fingers lazily followed down his sides, until she hooked her index finger tips under the waistband and dragged them slowly around to meet where his button fly lay. She had a thing for button fly jeans; more sophisticated somehow. His breath stilled, his gaze meeting hers when she stopped, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now what?" She asked seductively, placing soft kisses just above the button.

"Pop the buttons, Sam, slowly, but look at me while you do." He replied, his voice pained with desire.

Sam's tongue snaked out, and she licked a trail up to his belly button, where she stilled, and raised her eyes to catch his gaze. She stared at him, mouth slightly open as she popped the top button open. His breath caught. She slowly lowered her fingers, and popped the second, then lowered again to pop the third. His breath quickened, knowing that the 4th, and 5th would cause her to brush her fingers over his now rock hard cock. When she did, his hand reached out to tangle in her hair, and his lips parted, a low rumbling moan escaping from somewhere deep in his throat.

Sam reached up, tugged on the waistband of his dark denims, and slowly pulled them, along with his boxers, down over his legs, the fabric catching momentarily on his muscular thighs. She threw them to the side to join the rest of their discarded coverings.

She looked at his cock, which lay heavy on his belly, twitching with want, then switched her gaze to his face and absentmindedly licked her lips. He reacted with a sharp intake of breath. "Sam," he whispered. She reached up, placed her index finger on his lips, and said, " Shhhh, I think I can take it from here." She slowly lowered her head, her eyes still focused on his, and licked the tip, her tongue swirling around. Her eyes fluttered closed as she took his full length into her mouth. He moaned, a choked sound of pure pleasure escaping his lips. He watched as all his fantasies came true in front of his eyes.

Sam inhaled his scent while she allowed him to slide far into the back of her throat, his hips flexing at the depth she was taking him. "Go slow Sam, I don't wanna, ah, don't wanna come like this," he moaned, his words catching as his thoughts jumbled in his pleasure filled mind.

She obliged and slowed down, then stilled and kissed his inner thighs, her fingers scraping down his legs. He moved towards her, and both raised onto their knees. He reached for her and pulled her towards him, kissing her, all tenderness from earlier gone as their desire took over. Her hands tangled in his hair, now slightly longer than regulation, easier to tug at, his manipulating her head to find the perfect angle to claim her mouth with his own. He instinctively kissed the spot on her neck just behind her ear, making her cry out and whispered for her to turn around. She did as she was asked.

He pressed his body against her back, his hand snaking around her body, and seeking out the warm flesh between her legs, his throbbing cock pressed into the curve of her ass. His fingers played in her curls before parting her, and finding her clit, tapping gently. She cried out. Strangled moans. Pleading with him to take her. Begging for him to put his cock inside her. His hand moved from her clit, his arm wrapped around her waist, and he kissed her neck. He pushed her slightly forward, whilst guiding his cock to her warm wet opening. She gasped as he slid inside her, her eyes opening wide. He held her against him, nuzzling her hair. "Oh god Jack, oh shit," she cried, as the last inch of him was enveloped by her scorching flesh. He stilled, his rapid breaths, and the strangled sound of her name in her ear causing her to flood. He withdrew slowly, and arm still wrapped fully around her, slid back into her hard. "Dammit Sam, you're so fucking wet," he growled into her ear, as he repeatedly thrust into her hard, licking her earlobe and kissing her neck. He released his hold on her, and gently pushed her so she was on all fours in front of him.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed as he slid in and out of her. She opened her legs slightly, and he watched as she placed her fingers in her mouth then reached down between her legs. She keened as she found her mark, and slowly began to rub circles on her throbbing bundle of nerves, her body jerking from the spikes of pleasure. He fucked her slowly, as she built up a relentless pace with her own fingers, her words jumbled, her movements uncoordinated as she chased her release. He licked his fingers, soaking them and reached around her, grabbing her wrist with his other hand as he instantly replaced her fingers with his own. They slid over her slippery clit as she clenched around his cock, which was still slowing fucking her.

"Jack, so close, ah...Jack, feels so good, oh, god, right there, right...there."

"Right there, Sam, you like it like this don't you?" He said, his eyes momentarily closing, concentrating hard on not exploding right that minute. He pulled her upright so, again she was flush against his body, the sudden change in angle pushing her over the edge, she had been so desperately clinging to.

"Ah, Jack, I can't... Oh, god, Jack I'm coming..." She cried, as she shuddered against him. She called his name, and shouted into the otherwise silent room. He stilled, and held her in place, buried deep inside her, as his cock was squeezed by her inner muscle walls.

Her breathing slowed to a more regulated pace, and her body quivered.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

She choked out a breathless, "yeah," and shuddered against him.

"Good," he replied, dropping several kisses on her shoulder."Lay down on your belly, slowly."

She did as he asked, and slowly crawled forward, until she was lying on the floor. He followed her, until he was sat on her upper legs, his cock still buried inside her. "My favourite position. Sam, close your legs", he said quietly, and she obeyed. "Now relax." He ran his hands from her shoulders to her ass, and grasped her ass cheeks. Very slowly, he resumed his previous motions, rolling his hips, slipping in, and out of her soaking flesh. Sam had never felt pleasure like it.

"Oh, Jesus, Jack" she cried. The angle was so deliciously deep.

Jack gripped her hips, and stroked in and out of her, building up speed, watching as his cock disappeared between her ass cheeks, into her warm inviting opening. "God, Sam, this looks so fucking hot, ah so tight, so... wet, can't last much...ah...longer. "

Sam crossed her legs behind him, tightening her grip even more on his rock, hard cock, arched her back, and he cried out her name. "Oh god Sam, so tight, fuck."

"Harder Jack. Come for me," she said. He didn't need to be asked told twice. He sped up, punctuating each thrust with her name. "Sam. Shit. So. Fucking. Close. Sam. Sam. Sam, ahhhhh, Sam!" He cried as he pulled out, and came on her ass, mumbling incoherent words before sinking down on top of her, and turning them both on their sides. "C'mere" he said, pulling her into his arms, his cock still half inside her.

The lay like that until their rapid breathing slowed, the heat of the fire lulling them into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

Sam stirred, several hours later, and glanced at the clock on the mantle. 4.47am. She was chilly, the fire had died down, and allowed the cold to overtake the room. She could feel his heat on her back, where he lay, still holding her, his breath on her neck. She shivered, felt his hand leave her belly, the warmth of a blanket cover her from behind and his hand return to its previous position, his fingers gently drawing circles around her belly button.

"Hmmmm, that's better," She sighed.

"Hey," he said, quietly.

"Hey, yourself," she replied.

"You ok?" He asked, worried about her silence.

She turned, his fingers never leaving her skin, his hand settling on her lower back, their faces almost nose to nose.

"Yes Jack," she purred, kissing his lips softly. "I'm more," she kissed him again, "than ok."

His hand splayed out on her lower back, and pulled her in closer.

"Good," he said, rubbing his nose against hers, and kissing her very gently, "That was...amazing. Well worth the 8 year wait.

"Rematch later?" She asked,winking at him playfully.

"Absolutely."


End file.
